No Such Thing!
by lollipop-lyric
Summary: "I'll believe it when I see it." "Is that a bet?" "...Yes it is." Rated K plus  'cause K is boring. XD... I like reviews. A LOT!


**... Hi! I have not been able to continue When You Wish 'cause of writer block. But I will try to upload as fast as I can.**

**Anywhozles, here is a one-shot I wrote five minutes ago. :D**

**Disclaimer:Let me check. -checks- Nope.**

* * *

Mary Hefferson sat on one of the lawn chairs of the Palmwoods hotel. She had moved there one year ago to pursue her career in singing and acting. She was reading 'The Last Song', one of her favorite books. Being completely rapped in the book, Mary did not notice that the chair next to her was now taken until the person put their arm around her.

She looked up from her book to see a tall brunette, smiling a dazzling smile at her.

She sighed and removed his arm off of her and closed the book. "What do you want, James?"

"Nothing." Mary raised her eyebrow as if saying _Really?_

"... What? Can't a normal guy sit in a lawn chair and tan next to one of his female friends _just _because he wanted to?" James asked, creeped out by Mary's stare.

"Not when he's not normal, no."

James rolled his eyes and got a comb out of his swim shorts pocket, combing his hair.

This always confused Mary. He always had a comb with him _everywhere_ he went. Mary never asked for two reasons:

1. She didn't care about it at the time to ask or

2. She was too lazy.

But it was mostly number 2.

But before she could stop her evil mouth, the question slipped right out. "What's with you and your comb, dude?"

"What do you mean?" James asked cocking his head to the side and knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. _Adorable_, Mary thought, _Why must he _always_ look so cu-? STOP IT, you ADHD brain!_(A/N: She doesn't really have ADHD. Just an expression)

"Why do you have it with you _everywhere you go?_"

"'Cause it's lucky, duh." James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It started when he made the school bully cry when he was eight by poking the bully's eye with his comb. It's been luck ever since.

Mary chuckled. "There's no such thing as luck."

James' mouth hung open. _How could she _not _believe in luck? _"Wha- Ho- It- Of _course _there is!" James defended, hugging his lucky comb like it was a baby and Mary had punched it.

Mary looked at him like he was crazy, _He probably is_, she thought. And she was _very _good at voicing her thoughts.

"Crazy." And with that she stood up, grabbed he book,and began to walk inside. James catched up to her and sang "It exists."

"Psh, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Is that a bet?" She smiled at this. She was one for bets.

"... Yes it is." They turned to one another.

And with a handshake, the bet had begun

**(I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE I'M A LINE!)**

The next day, Mary walked into the arcade, penny in hand. She stopped at a machine filled with plushy toys. One was gonna be hers.

She held the penny close to her face. " May Buddy the Elf guide you to ultimate plushiness."

She inserted the penny in the slot and began to move the claw. When she thought she had it, she pressed the button on top of the stick. The claw reached down and grabbed a plushed wolf by the head.

"Be the claw, be the claw, be the claw!" Mary muttered under her breath.

The claw dropped the wolf... right into the hole!

"YES!" Mary shouted in victory. Everyone in the arcade turned to look at her with a weird expression. Mary stopped her happy dancing when she noticed this.

"Mind your own business!" She said. Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"The nerve of some people." She muttered. She picked up the plush toy and hugged it tight.

" I shall name you... _Claw Elferson_."

"_Luck_-y catch." Someone whispered in her ear. She shrieked and spun around, to find James behind her chuckling.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mary said while wacking him on the face with Claw. James pouted, but quickly smiled again.

"That was a lucky catch." He repeated.

Mary giggled " Not luck," she got close to his ear and whispered "skill." She walked away with a smirk on her face.

Carlos and Kendall, who were playing air hockey, walked over to James. "What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"Mary and I made a bet 'cause she doesn't believe in luck." James answered with a scoff a the end. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and smiled deviously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asked.

"If you're thinking of a way to prove to Mary that luck exists, then heck yeah!"

" Oh... No, I was thinking of corndogs." Carlos said slightly embarrased(sp?).

**( When I say line you say limbo. Line _Limbo _Line _Limbo _Line _Limbo _Line _Limbo _Line _Limbo _Line _Limbo_ Line! Random line: Oh will you shut up already?)**

Mary walked through the Palmwoods lobby, texting away on her phone.

"Watch out!" She looked up to see Carlos riding a luggage cart at full speed. Another thing she saw. It was heading straight torwards her... Yay. She let out a scream, but got out of the way before she ended up screwed like smashed skittles. And she bumped into James... Double yay.

"That was close. _Luck_-ily you got out of the way before you ended up a squished tomato." James said smiling.

Mary glared at him. "No. Good thing I was a _track _runner." She walked away.

There was a loud crash, followed by a limping, black-eyed Carlos.

"Merry Christmas. Did the turkeys get here?" Carlos said before falling to the ground with a groan.

**(LALALALINE, LALALALINE, LINEY'S WORLD! LALALALINE, LALALALINE, LINEY'S WORLD! LALALALINE, LALALALINE, LINEY'S WORLD! LIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!)**

That same day, Mary sat by the fire. It was 10:00 pm, so there was no one out there. She was hugging her knees tight to her chest, her chin on top of them. She was staring at the fire, not making a noise or moving. Light foot steps were heard, and she looked up to see James sitting next to her, staring at the fire.

She sighed and looked back to the fire. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, her voice cracking, but not loud enough for James to take notice.

"Why?" James asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what?"

"Why don't you believe in luck?" James asked raising his voice a tiny bit. He didn't know why he cared so much about this. He didn't know why, but he _wanted _for Mary to believe.

"It's nothin-"

"Tell me." He said in the most serious tone Mary has ever heard. Mary looked at him to see that he was looking right at her. She sighed, he would eventually find out, so why not know?

"Because... If there was such a thing as luck my mom and dad would still be alive." Mary chocked out, a single tear sliding down her cheek, but she wiped it off quickly.

Her mother had died when she was just seven years old. She had cancer for two years before she died on September 14, 2001. It was a sad day for the Hefferson family, especially for Mary's dad, John, who was in such pain, that he commited suicide, one year after her mother's death. Then Mary and her little sister Annabelle, who is 10 now, moved in with their aunt.

James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer engulfing her in a comforting hug. She began to sob into James chest, gripping his shirt as James rubbed her back with his thumbs.

"Th-they were the o-only ones th-that cared ab-about me.. And they're go-gone." Mary said between sobs. _Only ones?_ James thought. He pulled away from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her green eyes.

"Mary Michelle Hefferson, don't you _dare_ say that they were the only ones who cared about you! You have tons of people who care aboutyou. You have your aunt, your sister, Kendall, Carlos, Logan. Heck, Bitters!"

Mary still felt sad. And he noticed. He took her hand.

"_And _you have me."

Mary looked up through her lashes. "Really?"

James smiled and slowly leaned in. Mary was nervous. It was too soon! I mean, yeah they've known each other for a year, but she had her reasons. So instead of kissing him, she kissed his cheek. James opened his eyes to see her smiling at him sheepishly. _Ah, I'll try some other day_.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. And they both stayed together watching the fire.

...

"Does this mean I won?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya really like it? Really, you did? And you brought me cookies? THANK YOU! -eats cookies-**

**U know what else you can do? REVIEW! No flames! constructive criticism is rewarded with a prize. You wanna know what the prize is? Then press that button down there and review 'till you die! **

**- Lyric**


End file.
